


Lion's Awakening

by Thine_crow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Shapeshifting, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thine_crow/pseuds/Thine_crow
Summary: Emma's memory stay during the missing year. After leaving Storybrooke she's found by someone she thought she'd never see again. Awakening a part of her she forgot even existed. When Hook, comes for her Emma is not the same person she once was. Surrounded by her re-found siblings she returns to Storybrooke to deal with the new issues and maybe find more about herself as person than she did before.





	1. Chapter 1: The Western Tiger

Chapter 1  
The Western Tiger

The blonde woman stood staring at the purple mist vanishing with confusion in her eyes. She was confused not because she had just witness Regina Mills and her fairy tale family from being forced back to the Enchanted forest, but because she could remember. She could remember the past year so easily like nothing had happened. She remembered standing outside the Mayor’s pathway as she ran to Henry and hugged him as if he’d vanish in the wind with that curve hugging grey dress on. She remembered comforting Regina while their son was in the mine.

She damned sure remembered breaking the curse and the epic cluster fuck that followed. Yet, that wasn’t all she remembered. She remembered her time as Emma Swan. She remembered stealing the bug, getting locked up. She also remembered changing Henry’s diaper after getting out of prison. Which, she couldn’t have possibly done. She closed her eyes inhaling sharply as those new memories flood her mind. She saw Henry falling off the jungle gym breaking his arm. She felt the ensuing panic of the sight of his arm in such an unnatural angle.

Emma could hardly believe she had these memories. A rush of gratitude filled her and she promised herself to thank Regina for these memories. She would also apologize the next time she saw her. Somehow the former blonde sheriff knew she’d see Regina again. Still, despite this something in her memories felt wrong. It wasn’t the memories Regina had given her, they somehow melded just fine with her memories. It was the memories a few months before she went to jail and after she got out of jail without the magic memory changer.

They felt blurry and transient. As though if she could reach out and touch them they’d just fade away. It was wrong. So, she pushed into her mind trying to contact the memories. To know their contents. She of course failed spectacularly and knew she should give up. “Mom?” She turned to see her son staring at her with expressive green eyes and confusion.

“Yeah, Kid.” Henry wrinkled his nose at the nickname.

“Are we going to leave soon?”

Her eyes trailed across his face hoping to have some sign that he wasn’t effected by the memory spell. Finding none, she felt her chest clench. She swallowed a lump in her throat and wondered how would she cope, with her son not remembering the past year. Fuck, how would she cope with having no one to talk to about it. Well, a person who wouldn’t have her committed. Because, she could go off on a rant of being the daughter of two fairy tale characters all she wanted.

“Yeah let’s go.” With that she hopped in the bug and drove off.

As she drove the blonde idly wondered if this was what Henry had felt when he knew they were all fairy tale characters and no one would believe him. It was like there was this weight on her shoulders. A weight of a knowledge she didn’t truly want to have.

“I can’t wait to get back home. This road trip was exhausting.” Henry yawned.

Emma reached into remember this life’s memories and responded accordingly. “Sorry about that Kid. I know you don’t like it when I have to take you along for a job.” He glanced at her eyes bleary with sleep.

“It’s fine Ma. I know you don’t like to leave me alone in our apartment. It’s fine.” He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “Can we stay in the apartment in Boston. I want to sleep in a good bed tonight. Not another dingy motel.”

“Of course, we can.”

So, she still had her Boston apartment. She never terminated the lease for it. And she did pay for it for a few years. So, it isn’t that odd to still have it. But, the new curse should’ve gave her a new life. She was still a bounty hunter. Though, she was far more well off than she was before. She was sure that was Regina’s doing. And she still had her Boston apartment.

____________________________________________________

After arriving at the Boston apartment, the duo fell into slumber. One restless and the other peaceful. Emma dreamed of the previous years. The peculiar tests that she went through to survive. Tests of courage, wisdom, belief and so many more. She knew she had failed a good many of them. Still, she was the Savior and had to swallow everything she thought was true about her life like a bitter pill.

Now that she looked back through her dreams she realized she did nothing heroic truly. Her son was the true hero that broke the curse. All she did, was pit herself against Regina to see who was the better parent and even at that she failed at. She didn’t save Henry, well not alone. Regina was the true hero there. And the crux was that she didn’t even arrest or lecture her mother about Cora’s death. She knew that the brunette was hurting and she did nothing to staunch it.

Regretful tears stung her eyes as she woke up to knocking. Emma was glad to be out of those memories if only for a little while. The former sheriff pulled on some pants before stumbling to the door. She opened and froze as she stared at the man before her. His eyes were a piercing blue that hinted at sparkling. The hair on his head was an unnatural silver that looked so rule it couldn’t be a die job. His skin was so pale that it would’ve made him look fragile had it not been for the line tattoos on his face like a tiger’s stripe. As well as, his large stature.

At seeing him, a nagging feeling entered her mind as if she knew him from before. Her eyes trailed over his face, searching for an answer as she searched her memories. She returned to the transient memory that had kept slipping away until now. She gasped as her eyes filled with surprised, yet happy tears as she remembered the man.

“Big brother Ko.” He spread his arms wide and she immediately hugged him smiling widely as she did so.


	2. Return of the Celestial Lion

Chapter 2  
**Return of the Celestial Lion**

After getting her hugs out of the way she quickly let in her brother. Well, Ko wasn’t really her brother but he was literally the closest thing Emma had to one. They had first met, when she was thirteen. She had been caught trying to run away again. At the time, he was seventeen and living in the same foster home she was at. The other kids avoided him because of his hair. It was natural which made some of them treat him badly. Though, he’d kick their asses if they tried anything to bad.

This also attracted the blonde to him. They became fast friends and soon they shared blood making them family. She smiled wistfully as at that memory. She could remember it like it was just yesterday. The day it happened he was leaving the home after turning eighteen. That day she also ran away. Because, that home was always shit and without Ko there she would’ve been worse off.

Ko, was mad that she had followed him. And, at the time she didn’t understand why he was. It wasn’t until nighttime that she knew.

_Flashback_

_Ko had stood up carefully from where he was pretending to sleep and walked off. Emma kept her breathing steady as he did so, only standing when he was far enough away. She stood up following him. She didn’t want to be abandoned by him. She quickly found him walking into an abandoned warehouse._  
_She followed him inside and was surprised to see him stripping. A blush colored her face and she looked away covering her eyes. But the curiosity of why he was stripping in the middle of a warehouse one over. She looked back towards him. Hazel eyes widened in awe as she watched his skin glow with an iridescent light. When he suddenly began to tremble and then collapse on his knees she shouted out his full name in fear._

_“Byakko!” His head whipped towards her so fast she was sure she heard a snap in his neck. His eyes were stared at her a horrified expression coloring his features. She tentatively stepped forward._

_“Emma what are you doing here!” The last word came out like a loud growl as his body tensed up again. Emma ran forward. He shouted “stay away!” As soon as he did, his body began to morph. Hands became silvery white paws with black strips. Legs became hind legs. Nose transformed into a long snout. His blue eyes became a kaleidoscope of the colors blue, violet and green. When his metamorphosis was finished there stood an entirely too large white tiger with a silver glow covering it. A loud proud roar leaves his jaw._

_It shook the warehouse and Emma stumbled backwards in both awe and fear. She couldn’t deny that he was magnificent. His form was strong and lithe. His muscles rippled beneath his glimmering coat of fur. But, what she just saw was the stuff of fiction. She also now knew why he sometimes vanished. The tiger paced back and forth. It was reminiscent of Ko’s angry pacing in his human form._

_Soon though he calmed, and Ko stood in front of her. She turned away from his naked form and he quickly dressed. He looked frustrated, angry, and sad. “You shouldn’t have seen that Emma.” He slowly approached her._

_“Are you going to kill me now?” She asked him. He froze, looking startled by the question. Or maybe it was the small voice she asked it in._

_“No. I’m not but that doesn’t mean you can know about this. About me. Humans aren’t supposed to know about us.” He snarled cursing._

_“I won’t tell anyone.”_

_“I know that, but they don’t!” He waved his arms frantically around them which made her turn. But no one was there to see. “Just because you don’t see them doesn’t mean they aren’t there.” He stepped forward quickly grabbing her shoulders in a painful grip that had her cry out. Fear began to bubble up within her. “They’ll kill you. I can’t let them kill you Emma.” He whispered. His nails dug into her skin drawing blood. She hissed in pain at the feeling and tried to wiggle free. But he refused to let her go._

_Flashback end._

After that, Ko bled for her. Bonding them…magically through their blood making him like her. Except unlike him she was a lion. It was odd to say the least. But afterwards she stayed with him. She frowned as more memories seeped in. She traveled with him and his colleagues for about two years. And then one of them did something to her. Next thing she knew, she was stuck back in the system without memories of them.

Suspicion began to seep in. The past year and a few months has made her begin to question and suspect everyone. Now that included Ko. She didn’t want to feel so suspicious of her brother but now with her memories returned she couldn’t help. Memories of them.

“What are you doing here Ko?” They were now in her makeshift living room in the apartment. Her hazel eyes narrowed onto someone that before she would’ve trusted without question. But now with the euphoria of seeing him again she realized he was just another person who abandoned her.

“I missed you.” He smiled. Her heart aches. She knew he was telling the truth but that didn’t negate the fact that she also knew he wasn’t telling her why he was here.

“It’s been over ten years Ko. You could’ve visited anytime. And from how whatever memory blocker he gave me worked, it was tied to you. Where were you Ko? I needed you. I needed my brother.” His head bowed with guilt.

“I have no excuse for what I did. Leaving you there. I was blinded by my faith in Suzaku. I wanted to let you at least keep your memories. But, you were becoming too powerful, too out of control.” She could tell he felt guilty but it wasn’t enough. She also knew that last part was the truth. She could feel her lion beneath her skin already roaring to be released. The seal had been released. As if her body was finally recognizing this a burn started on her left arm just under wrist. Hissing, she looks down out and watches as her symbol inks itself into her arm melding with her flower tattoo. The tattoo displaying her likeness as a lion encased in a black shield with the flower above the lion’s head. It was the makings of a crest if any.

“How can I trust you again?” She whispered softly.

“You don’t have to.” He says head still bowed. “I wish I was here to say I wanted to reconnect but I need you sister.” She recoiled away from him in shock. Betrayal rippled through her. “I know I have no right to ask for your help but she needs your help.”

“Who? And I swear if you say it’s Su-”

“Seiryuu.” He cuts her off. “Seiryuu’s dying.”

“How she’s the youngest?” Emma asked after taking in those words. She distantly remembered the young girl that followed her around. Seiryuu was a sweetheart. One of the kindest people she’d ever met. With her spring, green eyes that lit up at the wonders of the world and jet black hair that always seemed to flow with some imaginary wind. Her heart broke hearing about the blue dragon’s soon demise.

“We don’t know. Gen has found a cure though.” This made her smile in relief but Ko’s eyes were still flush with worry.

“Why hasn’t he administered it?” She finally asked.

“Because only you can access it.”


	3. Chapter 3 A Sick Spring Dragon and an Angry Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets her past and is given a mission that brings her somewhere she thought she'd never get to again.

Chapter 3  
A Sick Spring Dragon and an Angry Bird

Times like this Emma wondered why she went through all this trouble. As she stood outside the mansion that in her passing the four Saint Beast of legends procured for themselves, she blinked away rising fits of frustration. She turned to her oh so inquisitive son who talked a mile a minute since he met Ko. He had taken to calling him Uncle Tiger ever since he learned the meaning of his name. That and the fact that the blonde had introduced him as her brother.

He now believed that the others he’d meet were also her siblings. Honestly aside for little Sei, she could care less about them. Gen was a nosy thorn in the back whose knowledge though plenty, always made him seem like a pretentious ass. Then there was Suzaku, who the former sheriff had not the words to describe how she irked her.

“You ready?” Ko asked. His blue eyes were soft showing care but the revelations of the previous night still racked her brain. She had once again been abandoned by what she viewed as family. Only, she hoped they’d have a reason. More specifically Suzaku.

Ko lead them into the mansion. It was as expansive as it seemed on the outside. The money was a curious thing. It made her wonder why Ko lived in foster care most of his life. Gen was the oldest out of all of them. He could’ve easily taken care of him. Although, Suzaku came in a close second in regards to age. “Nice place.” She finally told him as they walked through the hallways lathered with paintings.

“It’s Suzaku’s.” He simply replied.

“Where is everyone?”

“In the study. Seiryuu isn’t bedridden but she can’t do much but walk around the house.”

“What does she have?” Emma couldn’t help but ask. She hadn’t asked before and was reasonably serious.

“That I do not know.”

“Ma?” She turned to her son who was staring at her with curious eyes. She would have to tell him what they were. But not so soon. She’d talk with the others. She kneeled in front of him.

“While I talk to the others would you mind spending time with your Uncle Tiger?” Henry looked uncertainly at her. She could practically see the questions popping up in his head.

“No Ma. I hope your meeting goes well.” She then turned to Byakko who stayed quiet through this exchange.

“The study is straight ahead to the right. They’re expecting you.”

And so, she did. She opened the door to the study. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the three forms relaxing separate armchairs near a fire. Before they took in the room. The room held bookshelves full of knowledge most likely for Gen’s usage. On the far left there was a desk which was most likely used for business. All in all, it looked like a classic study.

“Don’t just stand there.” Sei huffed. It drew Emma’s eyes back to their forms. She noted how her almond shaped eyes were slightly sunken and her jade black hair was lifeless as she walked to a chair. The Asian beauty was tired that was obvious but she was putting on a front.

“Yes, please do hurry we don’t have time to waste.” Suzaku spoke up. A growl rumbled in her chest as she stared at the pale skinned fiery redhead with amber eyes. The bird always annoyed the blonde ever since they met. They rubbed each other the wrong way. It most likely stemmed from the bird wanting to kill her on Emma’s part but she did not know the reason for dislike in her youth.

Gen sighed causing Emma to stare at him. He had tanner skin the rest of them. His hair was pitch black as were his eyes. Not surprisingly Emma didn’t get along well with him either. It wasn’t due to an expressive dislike on his part in fact it seemed like he did not mind her. The problem was she always felt uncomfortable around him as if he was assessing her at all times for something.

“Let’s get to the point.” Emma began as she sat down. “I have no intention of letting Seiryuu die if I can do something to help. So, where is can I find this cure?”

“The Enchanted Forest. More specifically the Enchanted Forest some years ago,” silence descended once Genbu said this. Emma’s hand shook.

“You knew?” Her voice was thick wondering how far their knowledge went. How deep was their betrayal? 

“It was written in the stars.” Came Genbu’s cryptic reply. Suzaku scoffed.

“My ass.” She sneered. “You had a whole fucking prophecy about you and then Byakko brought you into the intricacies of our world. You’re not supposed to mix legends like this. Savior of the Enchanted forest becomes the Greek Nemean Lion. It’s not supposed to fucking happen. Even mixing legends from the same world isn’t something that’s done. And Byakko the Tiger shared his blood with the lion. Do you not see the problem!?” She huffed her chest heaved as she exclaimed all of this. It was obvious Suzaku had been holding this all in for a while.

“Not really.” Emma smirked when she noted how irate the red head was getting. “That aside, do you mean it’s in the past. If so how far?”

“About forty or so years.” Sei said her voice was weak. “Sorry.” She grimaced at me.

“How did you get like this?” 

“I…I mixed legends.”

“How? When?”

“In the past.” She smiled grimly. “It was the price I paid to give her happiness.” She told her.

“Who?” Sei looked away she obviously didn’t want to say. Emma sighed before repeating the question to the others. They shrugged their shoulders. They obviously didn’t know either. The blonde scowled. She needed information and it was obvious she wouldn’t be getting any. “Okay, I understand you don’t want to talk about. But…I want to know why you did what you did all those years ago?”

 

“You’re lucky we didn’t put you down!” Suzaku sneered her eyes blazing as she sat up. Emma responded with a threatening growl her hackles rising.

“Children no fighting in the house.” Gen drawled. “Seriously, settle down.” He said once again when he noticed that the two of them were still glaring at the other as if a battle was about to start. It stayed that way until Sei gripped Emma’s hand and turned her attention away from the bird to her.

The lion took one look at the sick dragon and forced herself to relax. She was feeling out of sorts from the entire situation. Yet, Emma needed to be grounded so she allowed Sei to soothe her the only way the dragon could. She relaxed as she stared into oscillating green eyes that hypnotized her. Once, docile the dragon released with a quivering smile.

Suzaku was in a similar shape all though the effect wasn’t as bad to her as Emma. Since, the blonde stared straight at the dragon during the calming hypnotism. When the two them were relaxed in their seats, Gen cleared his throat to speak. 

“Sending you away was actually my idea. Even though, Suzaku needed little convincing it took a while for Seiryuu and Byakko to agree. I understand that we betrayed you that is no lie but we didn’t do under some misguided belief that you being a Legend like us would somehow bring about some type of damnation. The problem was that Byakko mixed bloodlines of separate Legends from separate Realms. It’s considered bad taste by divine powers to do so. And he would’ve paid the price. The world must have all four of us pillars. It has been showed that there is a correlation between all four of us not being in the world and significant cultural and environmental upheaval that happens. As such, we set you back on the path to your family. We did not know you’d go to jail, that you’d get pregnant. Those were possibly circumstances of exigency for the prophecy to work.” He paused slowly before continuing once more.

“You were written in the stars as a hero to break the…Evil Queen’s curse. As you’ve done so you successfully fulfilled your destiny.”

“So, I’m not the Savior anymore?” There was a strain in her voice as she asked this. But, there was no pressure in her chest at the idea of losing such a constraining title. Gen gave her a pitying look. His hazel eyes expressive in this way.

“You always have been and will be the Savior. The only difference now is that you won’t be bound by the need to save everyone and everything.” Gen told her. Emma looked down at her hands staring, she…was confused and relieved. She was not bound by some title she didn’t want. Her decisions that she made as the Savior were at times abhorrent. The choices she has made have made her want to drown and self-loathing lately.

Clearing her throat she looked up at Seiryuu and then turned to Suzaku who was still scowling at her and said, “I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful,” Gen clapped his hands as he stood up. He walked over to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a book. “I’m sending you back to just before the Evil Queen’s rule truly kicks in, in the Enchanted Forest.” Emma withheld the flinch at the thought of going there. She sincerely hoped she didn’t see Regina.

“Do remember, Emma that time travel is iffy. I’d advise you to get in and get out.” Suzaku said putting in her two cents. Emma frowned.

“Regardless, of if it’s iffy or not, is there some way to travel back in time and not look as myself too. It wouldn’t do well if someone ends up recognizing me.” Gen smiled.

“Of course not, there is a form shifting spell that I could use. But that spell changes gender and last for only six days. This of course means-”

“That I have to get in and get out.” Emma interrupted him with a wave of her hand. She glanced at Sei to see her eyes fluttering close in obvious fatigue. Gen scowled at her.

“There are of course other spells that last for a shorter time frame if you do not want to change gender. And there are also more permanent ones.” He told her continuing from where he left off.

Emma thought for a moment. It would be weird to change genders but she wouldn’t have anyone recognizing who she was. From what Gen was implying the spell wouldn’t be simple to break so if she came across Regina who was most likely already knew magic the spell wouldn’t fall from any of her methods.

“It doesn’t sound horrible. What do I need to do to save Sei?” Emma asked.

“There four things you must bring me. Three are from the Enchanted Forest and the last is in a place called Neverland.” Gen told her.

“Pardon?” Emma felt fury rising in her just at the thought of having to go to Neverland and not rip Pan to shreds.

“There is a plant there called Dreamshade. It has healing properties if handled correctly but it is also a deadly poison.” Gen told her with a raised eyebrow. Emma swallowed her annoyance and motioned him to continue. Maybe, her trip to Neverland wasn’t written in the stars and if it was they obviously didn’t care much about the struggle she went through there. “In Enchanted Forest, I need you to bring back water from Lake Nostos and strands of hair that belongs to the siren that lives there. The final thing I need from there is the horn of the goat part of a chimaera I heard they were relatively safer to hunt than the ones of this world.”

“You wish for me to hunt a chimaera?” Emma asked.

“Don’t worry it shouldn’t be too hard.”


	4. To Neverland Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of fun with Pan but the guy always creeped me out when I was younger. His shadow especially.

Chapter 4  
To Neverland Once More

Emma spent the next three days preparing for her journey. She spoke to Henry and told him some what she had to do and why he couldn’t go back to school yet. Of course, she lied and said they had a job for her and that he had to stay with Ko for a while. Emma was able to lie her way through most of the following questions before she called his school and informed them about Henry’s prolonged absence. She was a bit in awe when the secretary didn’t find anything wrong with Henry just popping up in their registry. She even remembered her son. Emma marveled at Regina’s power reach.

It was an odd feeling to find that magic could affect this world too. Although, now she knew for fact that there was magic in this land. It just was difficult for people who belonged in other worlds to tap into it. Of course, Emma was no sorceress. She could barely use her magic in Neverland let alone Storybrooke. She was useless in that regard. Even now, Emma could feel her magic thrumming beneath her skin. She could recognize her magic for what it was. The Nemean magic that allowed her to transform into a Nemean Lion and her what she now dubbed her Savior magic. The two magics felt like they mixed well. 

Emma wasn’t foolish enough to believe that her Nemean Magic that had ran rampant so many times in the past was quiet all on its own. She figured out that the magic that awakened in the Enchanted Forest has somewhat tamed the magic that she wasn’t born with that made it so hard to control the lion within her. Well, that was what she believed and she did not question this belief. She no longer planned to question such a thing.

“Are you ready?” Gen asked. Emma looked up at him and nodded. 

“How is this spell supposed to go?” Emma asked.

“Just put this ring on and it’ll do the work.”

He tossed her a simple silver band ring. Emma looked at it for a moment before sliding it onto her ring finger. She hissed in pain as the ring literally burned into her finger melding with the skin creating a silver color ring mark around it. Her body began to heat up and she felt herself growing taller. She stumbled a bit as the loose clothes she had on filled out.

Once the transformation ceased, she sought out what she looked like now. Emma was surprised to find that there was a lack of hard change. Yes, she was male now. Her face was more chiseled she had lean rugged beard. Her hair was still long just a bit darker in color. Her eyebrows were thicker. She was of course, handsome but she could still pick out a few features that she herself had. What she now looked like was a more male twin of herself if that made sense.

The way Gen said it would work was that no one could recognize her. If she stumbled upon people she knew she hoped they wouldn’t figure out the similarities later on. She turned to Gen and glowered. “I don’t look that different.” He scowled at the turtle. His voice was different now, rougher in it’s timber. Gen simply smirked.

“Relax, I just told you it would change your gender not your genetics. If I didn’t know you I wouldn’t recognize you, trust me.” Gen responded making Emma snort.  
“Trust you!? Not likely.” Gen simply shrugged.

“Here, everything you’ll need is in this bag. Also you’ll need this.” He handed her a sword in a sheathe.

Emma unsheathed the sword. The sword wasn’t relatively long nor was what it relatively astounding in it’s look. It looked like a finely crafted steel gladius that had a thick pommel and a circular guard. Emma, put the sword back in it’s simple sheathe and buckled it to her leather pants. She tugged a bit on her cotton shirt before holstering the knapsack.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Gen began chanting…in a foreign language. Emma was no master of languages so she had no idea what language he was speaking. There were a lot of harsh clicks of his tongue though and at times his r’s rolled in a non-Spanish way. He then held his hands out arching them in the shape of a doorway. A circular portal appeared allowing her to see through to Neverland. She could hear the children and grimaced wondering why she couldn’t get the Dreamshade now.

“I’ve set the spell so that as soon as you find the Dreamshade a portal to the Enchanted Forest will appear. You must leap through it quickly do you understand. Your time is short in the past.”

“How will I get back?”

“The way is in your bag don’t worry. Go!”

With a slight hesitance, Emma jumped through the portal. Unlike her previous portal jumping experiences which were discombobulating to say the least, this one felt like she floating through water before breaking the surface onto the other side. She stepped foot onto the soil of the island she wished she’d never had to have stepped foot on again. Luckily, she knew the island somewhat now after the days spent searching for Henry on the island.

The lion makes her way to where she knew for a fact there was Dreamshade. The waterfall of Neverland. She traversed the forest and was surprised when she did not come across Pan and his small minions. Emma knew that he already knew she was on the island. Now all that was left was to find the waterfall. She had to move fast so took on a light jog.

When the trees got thick around her and the plants covered her path she drew her sword and began slashing at the trees. It slowed her down to a walk as she cut her way through the overgrown undergrowth. After wandering for a while she stopped and rested against a tree. She couldn’t tell how long she’d been here with the forest blocking the sun but she knew it had been hours since she arrived.

Her throat was parched. She opened her bag up and was relieved to find inside water and food. She opened up a pack of jerky that was inside the bag and ate. As she ate she quenched her thirst. Once, she was sated she kept walking towards her destination. She didn’t plan on sleeping in Neverland. Honestly, she didn’t even want to journey here. But it was for Sei. How could she deny her anything? After all she had done for her.

Emma was fifteen when she met Ko’s family. She had ran away with him ages ago after her first change into the lion that Ko called a Nemean. She was welcomed coldly by Suzaku the Phoenix and Genbu the turtle. It was Seiryuu the Dragon that gave her a hug and welcomed her to the family. The Dragon and the Lion became close. Emma didn’t know if it was because they were so close in age, Seiryuu seventeen at the time that they were so taken with one another but it didn’t matter to Emma.

They began to talk to one another, tell each other their dreams. Emma, at a time wanted to be a Rockstar. Seiryuu wished to travel the world. If only that urge to travel, didn’t come at such a cost to Seiryuu.

She paused her gait once she reached the cliff face that her father said the Waterfall was at. Emma slowly began to climb up the cliff. Her hands began to ache through the climb and a couple of times she almost slipped and fell. She pulled herself up to the top of the mountain and as soon as she got there she was faced with the man child of Neverland. It was too late at night for this.

The little shit had his patented smirk on his face. “Who are you?” He asked Emma as if he had the right to know. The lion simply arched her eyebrow at him. His face darkened a bit.

“I don’t answer to children.” Emma said.

“I am far older than I look.” Pan remarked.

“Oh, I already know that Pan. I know all about you. A weak man turned a weak boy who kidnaps children to fill this islands need for their rampant imagination. Their belief. A pedophile masking himself as their savior freeing them from their ‘parents.’” Emma drawled.

Pan flushed at her sentence and Emma was pleased she got a rise out of him. “Now if you’ll excuse me I need that Dreamshade behind you.” Emma made to move past him but his shadow appeared. Her sword was quickly drawn. “Oh look it’s Peter the Pedophile’s Shadow, come to harm me.” It was juvenile the mocking but she enjoyed the look of frustration on his face.

“Stop calling me that!” 

Peter stomped his foot like a two year old throwing a tantrum. The shadow launched at Emma and she made sure to avoid its charge. Peter launched at her as well with his sword. Lessons and swordplay that she underwent with Ko long ago filtered into her mind and she easily began to best him. The shadow wasn’t having any of that so, Emma decided to take a page out of Regina’s book. She let the anger she felt towards the waste of space in front of her and all the trouble he gave her, and how he was the reason for this separation between her family fill her.

Emma imagined her magic forming a fireball with that anger and was surprised when a soccer ball size ball of fire hovered over her hand she tossed it at the shadow. She struck it clean and it shrieked in pain before disappearing into the ground. “No!” Pan yelled as Emma divested him of his sword. She placed her gladius to his chin.

“You shouldn’t have came without your Lost Boys. Leave.”

The coward of a villain ran not before shouting that she’d pay for this and that no one got off this island without his permission. Emma snorted derisively knowing that Neverland’s magic connection to Pan has already been weakening. He’s barely strong enough to pick fights with strangers. She kept her sword out and went to the Dreamshade. Putting her bag to the side she opened and found a jar and some gloves.

The former Savior pulled the gloves on. She then cut off a portion of the plant and picked it up, then put in the jar before closing said jar tight. She was done here. She put the jar back inside and closed it looking around expectantly for the portal. It didn’t take long for the portal to appear. Just as it did Pan and his Shadow returned. Emma quickly jumped through so they wouldn’t follow the Shadow dashed forward but the entrance closed before his arrival.


End file.
